degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mattce/Degrassy : S1 Ep1 : I Thought I Knew
Degrassy Season 1 Episode 2: I Thought I Knew Scene 1: The Empire State Building *Maddie, Ellie, & Brittney look off the Empire State Building, and on to the city.* Ellie: This view is amazing! Everything looks so small from all the way up here! Maddie: But winds are so loud, and it's freezing! Brittney: It's because we're a lot closer to the sky (eye roll) Maddie: I knew that, anyways, guess what I got! Ellie: A jacket? (sarcastically) Maddie: No, three tickets to summerfest! Ellie: Really?! That's great! Brittney: Front row? Maddie: No, I couldn't afford front row. I got them pretty far back, but hey, at least we're going! Right? Brittney: I kinda already got front row seats... Maddie: Oh! Okay, I could give my tickets to Imogen, Becky, & Drew, so we could sit front row. Brittney: I only got two tickets to front row, and I would choose Ellie over you in a heartbeat. Maddie: Um, that was a little rude. (with a surprized face) Ellie: Look Maddie, I can't turn down a front row ticket, so I'll go with Brittney, and you could invite Becky and Imogen. I mean you don't need me to have a good time, right? (smiles awkwardly) Maddie: So you're just leaving me?! Ellie: Well I can't let Brittney go alone. Brittney: C'mon, let's go. *Brittney grabs Ellie's arm and pulls her away. Maddie looks at the city below her, upset.* Scene 2: The Cafe *Maya and Tristan sit at a table talking, and Zoe, Peyton, & Emma walk up to them.* Zoe: Hey (with a nice attitude) Maya: Oh, umm hello..? (Confused on why Zoe is acting nice.) Zoe: Mind if we sit? Tristan: Actually, we do mi- Maya: No, not at all, have a seat. (She says nicely.) *Tristan looks at Maya confused on why Maya is being nice back.* Tristan: Maya, a word please. Now. Maya: This will only take a second, you three just sit down and we will be right back. *Zoe, Emma, & Peyton sit down, while Maya and Tristan walk out of the girl's sight.* Tristan: Why are you being so nice to Zoe, she's out to get you! Remeber, when we drenched her with a bucket of water, and she swore to make us "pay." Maya: That was yesterday Zoe, and today Zoe is being nice so I don't want to make any enemies. Think about it, she could have changed. Tristan: People don't just change in a day, Maya. Maya: How do you know that? I say we give it a chance. Tristan: Fine, whatever. (eye roll) But don't say I never told you so! *Tristan and Maya walk back to the table and sit.* Maya: So about the whole bucket of water falling off the terris thing, that was a complete- Zoe: Accident? I thought so. That's why I gave you a second chance. Maya: And I promise, nothing like that will ever happen again. Tristan, will you pass the ketchup? *Tristan passes Maya a bottle of ketchup.* Maya: Thanks *Maya attempts to open the bottle, the cap is stuck on.* Maya: Wow, this things on there tight. *She holds the bottle, so the end is against her chest, and the cap is facing away from her. She continues to tug on the cap, until it flies open, and ketchup shoots across the table, and onto Zoe's face. Everyone's jaw opens in shock.* Maya: I am so sorry! *Peyton dumps ice cold water on Zoe's face, and it falls down her shirt.* Zoe: PEYTON! Peyton: I was just trying to wash it off! Zoe: YOU ARE SO STUPID, PEYTON. YOU DO EVERYTHING WRONG! *Tristan giggles. Emma hands Zoe a napkin, and Zoe wipes off her face.* Zoe: Girls, let's go! *Zoe, Peyton, & Emma stand up and bein to walk away.* Zoe: You better watch your back, Maya. Scene 3: A picnic table, outside a fastfood restaraunt. *Eli and Ashley eat at a table.* Ashley: So, this is such a romantic date, huh? Eli: I wouldn't excactly call this a date. I was eating alone, until you came up and sat down next to me. Ashley: Potatoe, Potato. I've been doing a lot of thinking and... will you go out with me? Eli: Sure, why not. Ashley: REALLY?!?! EEEEE *She hugs Eli* Eli: Woah there, calm down. Ashley: THIS IS SO GREAT! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL OUR MARRIAGE! Eli: Ok, we're not going THAT far. *Kelli walks up* Kelli: Hey guys! Ashley: Eli, do you want to tell her the news? Eli: Not really, I couldn't care less. Ashley: I get what you're saying, you're too excited to talk. I'll tell her. Kelli: Tell me what? Ashley: Eli, and I. ARE A THING! EEEE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?! Kelli: No, I can't believe it. Literally. Ashley could you run inside and ask for strorkes? Ashley: Strorkes? What are strorkes? Kelli: A mix between forks and straws, they're new you probably never heard of them. Just go inside, and keep asking until you get them. Ashley: Ok! *Ashley runs inside the resteraunt.* Eli: I never heard of strorkes, how do they work? Kelli: You're gullible. They're fake. Ashley's gonna go inside, and not come out until she gets them, but since they're not real, she won't come out until she realizes it's a trick, which could take a long, long time. Which gives us time to talk. Eli: About... Kelli: You two dating! Why did you ask her out? Eli: I didn't! She asked me out! Kelli: Well why did you say yes?! Eli: You told me she won't stop until she gets me, so I figured, why bother fighting and just say yes? Kelli: Well you gotta break up Eli: But that would crush her heart! Kelli: I don't care, before she started dating you, she had time for me. Now, she will spend all her time on you, and I will have no one to hang out with. Eli: But- *Ashley walks back, angry* Ashley: They're mean in there! When I asked repetetivley for strorkes, they kicked me out! Scene 4: A hall of the hotel *Becky and Imogen walk down the hall* Imogen: Are you nervous? Becky: About what? Imogen: Tonight, it's the first elimination night. Becky: Not really, I'm just happy I made it here, anyways. If I get eliminated, I'll just be thankful I came here the first place! Imogen: Yeah, but I would miss everyone here Becky: Yeah, especially you. *Imogen looks surprized/happy* Imogen: You will? (excited/happy/confused) Becky: Definitley, I'll think about you all the time! Imogen: Really?! Becky: Yeah, I mean, when I first met you, I wasn't so sure about my feelings for you. But now I know for sure that, you are my closest friend. Scene 5: Girl's Dorm *Ellie and Maddie sit on the bottom bunk* Ellie: Hey, wanna run for coolattas later? Maddie: Sure, until I ditch you for smoothies with someone I barely know! AFTER YOU PAYED FOR THE COOLATTAS! Ellie: Umm, what? Maddie: Nothing, just that I'm going to ditch you later, that's all. Ellie: Are you emplying something? Maddie: The only thing I'm "emplying" is that you're a terrible friend! Ellie: Are you getting mad at me for going to Summerfest with Brittney? Maddie: Look who's catching on! (sarcasticly) Ellie: Why are you being such a jerk?! Maddie: The Same jerk who bought you tickets to an extremeley expensive concert?! Ellie: Ok that's not fair! Maddie: What's not fair is that you can get distracted SO easily from some spoiled rich girl that just walks in, it's almost like you have ADHD! *Ellie looks at the ground uneased* Maddie: Wait, you don't actually have ADHD, do you? *Ellie begins to walk away* Ellie: Just don't talk to me. Scene 6: Guys dorm *Dallas is on his phone. He is sending Becky a message saying "Hey Becky, Imogen likes u, she's bi. Don't talk to her anymore she's a freak." Before he sends it, Drew walks in and Dallas jumps in startilization.* Drew: Hey do you wanna go out to dinner? We would have to leave now because there is not much time before elimination. Dallas: Umm sure (he says nervously because he does not want Drew to see his phone.) *Dallas tries to exit out of the conversation, but since he is looking at Drew, he accidentaly sends the message to Imogen, instead. Drew and Dallas walk out to the hall and Imogen angirly walks past Drew, to Dallas.* Imogen: CLEARLY, THIS MESSAGE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO TO ME! *She holds up her phone with the words on it saying "Hey Becky, Imogen likes u, she's bi. Don't talk to her anymore she's a freak." Dallas: How did you get that?! Imogen: OBVIOUSLY YOU SENT IT TO ME BY MISTAKE. HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU AND BACKSTABBED ME! You're unbelievable! *Imogen storms off & Drew looks at Dallas upset* ELIMINATION *The contestants stand on bleachers in a pink room. Each contestant with a small device. The device looks like a phone, but it isn't.* *The host of Degrassy (Jennon Trailor) walks into the room* Jennon: Hello everybody! Contestants: Hello Jennon: None of you know who I am, but my name is Jennon Trailor. I am the host of Degrassy. But I will only show up during Elimination, or if I have to make an announcment. Anyways, I believe each of you are holding a device called a voter, am I right? Contestants: Yes Jennon: Good, on your voters, you will see your fellow contestants listed. When I say begin, you will have five minutes to click on one of the contestants on the voter, and send it in. Then your vote will be sent to my device, the counter, and that's how the votes will be counted. You may now begin. *Five minutes later.* Jennon: Ok, I have the votes here. If I call your name, sit down, that means you are safe. The last person standing is eliminated. Let's get started. Drew, you are safe, take a seat. Eli, you too. Becky, Ellie, Tristan, Peyton, Ashley, Imogen, Kelli, Emma, Miles, and Winston. You are all safe. The five of you that remain standing, are todays bottom five. you have recieved the most votes. Zoe, Dallas, Brittney, Maya, and Maddie. If I call your name, you are safe. Zoe. And Brittney. You two are safe. Dallas, Maya, and Maddie, you are the bottom three. Two of you will stay, one will go. Maya, you are safe. And the last contestant safe for tonight is............. Maddie. Dallas, you are eliminated. END OF EPISODE. On the next all new Degrassy... Summerfest, or the hottest concert of the year with the hottest artists and bands playing their hottest songs, is in town. And everyone from Degrassy will be there, making new friends, making moves on crushes, making up, making relashionships a whole lot more complicated, and just plain making out. And you'll never guess who will be eliminated next. '' Only on the next all new Degrassy'' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts